Seychelles pet fish
by Thousnelda
Summary: France decides to buy chibi!Seychelles pet goldfish for her birthday, only they don't last as long as they expected. How's France supposed to explain why they need to get her new fish after she was so excited for them? Random fluffy one-shot. Chibi!Canada's also in it as kind of a big brother.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Because I recently decided to get pet fish for myself**

**For reference, Seychelles is roughly 4ish and Canada is 7ish.**

"Is it ready yet? Can the fishies be put in yet?" a very young and eager Seychelles asked France. The day was her birthday, and knowing that the girl liked to look at fish, France decided to get her some new fish friends as a present. She was very happy to be able to pick the goldfish with many pretty plants and rocks to add to their tank, and at the moment she wanted nothing more than to open the big, wet bag the fish were in and watch them explore their new home. France however, seemed to simply be taking his time in getting everything ready.

"It's still going to be a little bit, so you should try to relax," the slightly older Canadian answered while also watching France.

"They can be put in soon, but first we need to fill the tank and get the water ready. We don't want them to get sick, non?" France answered with a chuckle. He loved seeing Seychelles look so happy.

"Non, I don't want the fishies to get sick," Seychelles agreed, though not exactly sure why the water had to be messed with.

France smiled down at her and ruffled her hair before asking Canada if he could help him with some last touches. Canada began to agree, only to have Seychelles butt in and proclaim, "No, I wanna help! They're my fishies so I should help!"

"Alright then, Cherie, I have a special task for you then. When the water level is higher than the plants are tall I want you to tell Canada and me to stop, okay," France responded with a laugh.

"Okay!" Seychelles answered happily, Failing to realize that she was not given an important job like what she had hoped for. Even so, she took her job seriously, and upon seeing the tank mostly filled with water told the other two to stop.

Once the tank was filled and resituated, France quickly read the directions on the back of a packet before empting the contents into the water. As he did this, Seychelles continued to chatter and look at the fish in their bag, only to pause and ask if it was time to put the fish in the tank yet.

"…Oui, they can be placed in the tank. Can you give me the bag Seychelles," France answered. Seychelles happily rushed back to the bag, only to then very carefully carry the slightly heavy bag to France. Both of the children happily looked in hope of watching the fish swim free, only to become confused when instead of opening the bag France simply placed the filled bag in the tank.

"Non, France, you have to open the bag first," Seychelles explained, pouting slightly at the idea of not having what she wanted at that moment.

"I'll open it soon, don't worry. But if I open it now then one of the fishes might get sick. And we don't want that," France answered.

"Why are the fishes getting sick?" Canada asked. In his mind, moving something like fish should not take these many steps. But then again, he really did not want the other kid's birthday present to get sick or worse.

Seychelles was getting impatient by this time, and soon began to ask every ten seconds if they could put the fish in the tank for real. After several minutes of this, France finally yield and opened the bag. With the bag open, he very carefully began to place the fish into the water, causing the girl to give out a shriek of joy upon seeing the fish swim around and explore the plants and other items. She continued to stare at the fish, not moving her eyes from them for several minutes until Canada asked, "Can I feed them?"

"No! their my fishies so I wanna feed them!" Seychelles protested. Again France laughed at this and decided to give each child a little bit of food in order to feed the fish, liking this idea, both of them dropped the flakes into the bowl; Seychelles needing France's help in order to reach the top.

"Look, their eating!" Seychelles said happily upon noticing a fish nibble at the flakes. Canada and France also watched, France smiling happily as he saw the two children entranced by the pets. As they looked at the fish Seychelles continued, "I'm going to call the funny colored one Cloie, and the black one Blackie, and the orange one Goldie, okay."

"That's fine Seychelles, I'm sure that the fish will love their names," France answered upon seeing the girl look to him for a response.

"Good!" Seychelles smiled. She then gave out a yawn and left the tank in order to give the adult a thank you hug.

"Are you getting tired, Cherie. You've had a pretty exciting day," France commented while picking the girl up.

"Ya…maybe a little," Seychelles said while trying to suppress a yawn.

"And are you getting tired Canada?" France asked, looking at the boy who was currently using his toy bear to rub his eye. The boy simply nodded and also walked away from the tank. With Canada also now next to him, France decided, "Then how about we get you two ready for bed, non?"

"But I wanna watch my fishies more," Seychelles protested yet refused to let go of France's grip.

"Don't worry, they'll still be here tomorrow when you wake up, alright?" France said, causing the little girl to agree. With this said, the three of them went upstairs where the children were promptly prepared for bed.

* * *

France awoke and went downstairs to make breakfast, his normal routine in the morning, only to pause as he looked into the living room upon seeing Seychelles already awake and staring at the fish tank. He smiled and decided to look at the fish briefly with her, asking as he approached, "Good morning, Cherie. And how are your little fish friends today?"

"Look France, they learned a new trick over night! I guess they really like the trick cause they haven't stopped," Seychelles answered, pointing to the top of the fish tank.

France frowned as he looked at the tank, finding all three of the fish floating at the surface. He then looked to the girl, who was trying to stop the trick by poking at the glass. With a disappointed sigh he muttered, "Looks like we'll need to go back to the pet store to get more fish after breakfast."

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with my fishies?!" Seychelles asked confused yet worried. She really did not want anything to be wrong with her new pets.

"Well, sometimes fishies break and you need to get new ones," France carefully explained.

"Did something happen?" Canada asked as he walked into the room.

"But then what will happen to these fishies?" Seychelles asked with a pout.

"…Well…we'll take them back to the store where they'll fix them and give them to a new home, alright? But in the mean time we'll get new fish, because it takes a really long time to fix a fish," France said with a smile, trying to convince the small child that everything will be alright.

"But what if those fishies break too?" Seychelles asked.

"Don't worry, I doubt that the three of us have that bad of luck. Though we may get a hardier fish this time than goldfish this time," France said.

With this said, France quickly made breakfast for himself and the two children before loading them and the fish into the car and driving to the pet store. There France showed the fish and his receipt to the sales clerk and receiving his refund. With the money France began to take Seychelles and Canada to look at a new fish.

"Is she going fix my fishies?" Seychelles asked, focusing more on watching the woman who had the fish than on where France was taking her. The girl then froze in mid step as she watched the sales clerk dump the fish and water down a drain. She paled and could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she shrieked out, "That lady didn't fix my fishies, she killed them! She let them go down the drain! France, see, stop her!"

The commotion was enough to cause everyone in the store to stare at her, causing France to quickly pick her up and try to calm her down by rushing her to all of the other fish to look at. While he showed her the fish he told her that the drain was simply how the fish got sent to the person who fixed them. At first Seychelles did not want to look at any of the other fish, but eventually the three of them were able to leave with Seychelles happily holding a little, blue and purple beta.

As the three of them walked to the car Canada asked France, "Papa? What are you going to tell her if this fish dies too?"

"Oh, Canada, don't be such a pessimist. Besides, look at that little fish. You have to admit that it looks healthier than the other three. And the sales clerk did say that beta are very hard to kill. Now don't worry Seychelles with you worries, non," France said happily while opening the car and allowing the children to reach their booster seats. Much to his relief, the next morning after bringing the new fish, Stormie, home he did not awaken to find it dead.

**As always, please review~**


End file.
